Over the years, various types and forms of covers and slings for archery bows have been developed. Some prior archery bow covers and slings have included an elongated and elastically tensioned cover member having closed ends that may be positioned about the ends of an archery bow. The cover member is typically elastically secured to the archery bow by inserting the end of a first end of the bow into a first closed end of the cover member, and then elastically stretching the cover member until a second opposing closed end of the cover member may be positioned about a second opposing end of the bow. A strap or sling may also be attached to the cover member to allow a user to conveniently carry the cover member, and the archery bow retained within the cover member, by draping the strap over the user's shoulder or arm.
Although conventional archery bow covers and slings are convenient for transporting and protecting archery bows, recent modifications to compound archery bows have reduced the effectiveness of conventional archery bow covers and slings. For example, certain modern compound archery bows now comprise limbs that are positioned substantially parallel to one another, as opposed to limbs that extend opposite and away from each other in a more vertical alignment with the handle riser. Thus, when a user attempts to secure a conventional bow cover to a bow having substantially parallel limbs, the substantially parallel limbs of the bow must be inserted into the closed ends of the cover member at a substantially perpendicular angle, as opposed to being in substantial parallel alignment with the cover member. This configuration, however, may allow the cover member to slide off of the ends of the parallel limbs and cams of the archery bow, and may permit the archery bow to fall out of the cover and sling. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved archery bow cover and sling apparatus.